A Question
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Artemis has a question for Holly, one which he says, only she can answer. What is it? Arty/Holly oneshot.


**A/N: **Just another excuse for me to use Holly to admire Artemis, or at least, my version of the sexy criminal genius. God I'm so obsessed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. However as a fangirl I can **_**"pretend"**_** I own him. It's not like he's kept in a secret room under my house or anything.**

**--**

"Holly, may I ask you a question?"

It sounded innocent enough, though the one who had spoken was Artemis and he could want _anything_, and if Holly was anyone to judge, who she _was_ because she knew Artemis quiet well, the Irish teenager could want to ask for her assistance in one of his new and not-so-legal plans.

She stared at him and Artemis, being Artemis stared right back; his stunning blue eyes meeting her annoyed glare calmly, unintimidated. She was tempted to say no and shoo the boy away, but then he smiled at her and she caved.

Damn that stupid smile!

"What Artemis?"

Artemis came fully into the room, taking a seat across from the elf and placing his hands neatly in his lap.

"This may sound rather strange, however I cannot think of anyone else to ask other than you."

Holly eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he had to ask her.

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't get angry?" said the boy, sounding a little anxious, though his face remained a mask of clam.

It wasn't a promise Holly could easily make, after all she did tend to get angry at the smallest things. Foaly suggested anger management or a sedative. She thought about her answer, watching Artemis closely, he returned the stare, blinking slowly.

"… Well… I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything." She said at last and he nodded, pleased. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

Silence. Holly stared at him, mouth dropping open. _What!?_ Where did this come from, why did he need to know… why the hell was he asking _her!?_.

"… What?"

Artemis blinked at her, confused.

"I was wondering if you found me attractive."

"Why are you asking me?" she squeaked.

"You are the only girl I know." (1)

Holly flushed, no she wasn't, there was Juliet, and Artemis was very close to her. What was wrong with Juliet?

"What about Juliet?"

"I cannot ask Juliet because she is more of a sister and I'd like to get an opinion on someone outside my family. You understand."

No she really didn't. Holly would rather kiss Mulch than tell Artemis that she thought he was handsome and that his smile was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. That when he laughed and relaxed the elf would find her self hypnotized by the beauty that was the criminal genius. And Frond she was sounding like a love sick little girl.

As Holly mentally slapped herself, Artemis continued his silent observation of the elf, waiting for her answer.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked at last, looking up at the boy, who frowned thoughtfully, it looked almost like a pout. Holly found herself staring at his mouth.

"Well, to be completely truthful, I'm just curious. I have never been complemented on my appearance before, aside from those of which Mother and Juliet have given me. I'd like to know, is it not normal for one to be even a little self conscious about their looks?"

Holly tore her hazel eyes away from Artemis' surprisingly full lips and turned them instead to stare off past his shoulder.

"Yeah it is, everyone likes to be told they're good looking." She said, shrugging with indifference.

"Precisely, this is why I'd like you to tell me your honest opinion of my appearance."

Holly raised a hand to rub the back of her head, fingers getting tangled in red curls.

"Well, I dunno Artemis, my honest opinion? What if you don't like it? I don't want to hurt your feelings…"

"Please Holly."

And he sounded so adorably pleading that she sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat.

Here goes nothing…

"You're very attractive."

Artemis' thin eyebrows rose, a sign that he was shocked by the answer, obviously not expecting anything positive. It hurt her to think that he didn't have a very high opinion of his looks.

"What's the matter?" she asked, watching as he smiled thinly.

"Oh, well I suppose I wasn't expecting you to say that. I was under the impression that I was quite plain." He chuckled and Holly glared.

"How can you say that? What do you see when you look in the mirror? You're very attractive, I mean, you've got the most amazing blue eyes and when you smile your whole face lights up. You have perfectly proportioned features and your dark hair and pale skin contrast perfectly with eachother and…"

She cut herself off and looked at Artemis, horrified she'd started ramble about him. Artemis was staring at her in shock, a light blush tinting his sharp cheeks and sapphire eyes wide. An awkward silence hung in the air around the pair as they both sat frozen across from eachother.

It was Artemis who broke the silence, not surprising.

"Do you really think that?" he asked voice quiet and thoughtful, he was still blushing and Holly thought she'd never seen anyone more stunning in her life.

"… yeah." She grumbled, embarrassed "I mean… I may have exaggerated a little bit, but most of it's true, I… you do have nice eyes and since you _never_ smile it's bound to be nice when you… do…." She trailed off and looked at Artemis, who'd started smiling through-out her little explanation.

He stood, swiftly and full of a grace Holly could have never achieved and made his way over to her. The elf watched him, frozen to the spot and completely helpless under the genius' intent gaze. Artemis came to a halt in front of her and leaned down; placing his thin hands on the arm rests of Holly's chair, bringing his face level with hers.

She'd been this close to him before, but she'd always been too distracted to notice the smell of his cologne, his warm breath and the blue of his eyes. They were so _blue_.

"May I ask you another question?"

His voice was soft, barely above a whisper and Holly was lost in it, lost in his scent and his closeness. She couldn't speak, she could only nod. Artemis' smile grew warm, soft and something the elf had never seen before. A smile he saved only for her.

"Can I kiss you?"

Oh God yes you can, was what Holly wanted to shout, wanted to fist her hands in his ebony hair and close the stupid distance between them. She didn't of course, her hands stayed clenched in her lap and her mouth could only open and close a few times wordlessly.

So she nodded again and Artemis pressed his lips against hers, without any hesitation. It was gentle, just a touch, but it left Holly breathless when he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"For the record, I think you're beautiful too."

--

(1) Minerva doesn't exist in this AF universe.

**A/N:** I got carried away! D what did you think? Good? Stupid?

Review please.


End file.
